


Say My Name

by ameliaproblems



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, goading into sex, mentions of David Beckham, mentions of other members of One Direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliaproblems/pseuds/ameliaproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick was so going to regret this in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actively terrible. But I spent time on it, so I might as well publish. I'm sorry.
> 
> This is a drabble inspired by the H&M party for David Beckham, in which he and Liam were photographed together, and Grimmy fangirled a bit.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://ameliamc.tumblr.com), I promise I don't try to write there.

Nick winced as he tried to roll gracefully out of bed, already late for work. He obviously hadn’t thought his brill plan through last night after a few drinks had gotten to his head. Liam had just looked so fit, a dead ringer for David Beckham. They had run into each other in the toilets late in the evening, and Nick somehow convinced Liam to come home with him with a quick grope and a few whispered promises.  
———  
He was hoping that Liam would push him into the wall, kiss him until his lips hurt, and pull him to the bedroom by the rest. The Liam he got was hesitant and sweet, his eyes asking permission for every peck, cradling Nick’s head in his big hands. “Payno, I’m not a girl, you don’t have to treat me like I’ll break. In fact, I really wish you wouldn’t.”  
———  
Liam masked the quick hurt that flashed through his eyes by burying his face in Nick’s neck, mouthing at his pulse. “That’s a little better, Junior Becks. Now use some teeth, unf yeah.” At the mention of David Beckham Liam’s sharp teeth had dug in to the junction between Nick’s should and neck. He soothed it apologetically with his tongue.  
———  
“What? You don’t like being called Junior Becks?” Nick felt a rumble course through his body, Liam had growled at the second mention of Beckham, teeth scraping down Nick’s jawline. Never one to turn down a challenge, Nick saw this as his opportunity to nudge Liam in the right direction.  
———  
Once they eventually made it to Nick’s bed he was sure there would be finger shaped bruises pressed into his hips the next morning. He shivered at the thought of having a small reminder that he could poke at the next day. Liam almost destroyed Nick’s bedside table, slamming the drawers around and throwing lube and a condom packet toward the bed, narrowly missing Nick’s face. He grabbed Nick’s wrist, making a clucking noise when Nick opened the condom and made a move to put it on himself. “Come on, you know better.”  
———  
Liam’s hips snapped sharply, thrusting deeply, at any word that spilled out of Nick’s mouth, having long since gotten past the point of actually listening to him prattle on about how ‘David could probably hold me down tight, being taller than you and all. How tall are you even? At least you’re taller than Tommo. He likes David Beckham too, right? I bet he’s going to be pissed when he sees those pictures.’  
———  
Nick wasn’t even listening to himself anymore, every other word cracking away into a breathy moan, his body rocking with every stutter of Liam’s hips. He had tried to pull himself off, straining to reach his own slick erection when Liam laced their fingers together. He leaned over Nick’s body, their arms above their heads. Nick’s whole body locked down by hands he hadn’t noticed were that big. “Nuh-uh. Only good boys get to touch themselves.”  
———  
Nick had very few regrets in his life. He regretted nothing more than mocking Liam in that moment. “What’s my name, Grimmers? No more with the nicknames. If you want this to end any time soon I want you to say my name.”  
———  
“I doubt you can last longer than I can, Payno.” Liam’s thrusts slowed to a snail’s pace and Nick had a new biggest regret.


End file.
